The Naughty girl and The Student council president
by rinlenlover02
Summary: kisah Rin Kagami si anak nakal dan Seorang ketua osis! Suatu hari, Rin sedang mengerjain seorang guru. Siapa sangka, Yg Rin kerjain itu seorang guru killer! Karna itu Rin jadi dihukum. Bila dihukum, Rin harus diawasi oleh Osis. Aduh bagaimana tuh? Apakah Rin kabur? Atau sebalik bila yg menjaga itu si ketua osis? Apakah kisah meraka cinta akan dimulai? READ IT! MULti chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**The Naughty girl and The Student council president **

**Heyyy semua kiiro kembali dengan fict baru! Tak apa kan? "Vocaloid : past to the future" di break dulu karna Kiiro agak kehabisan ide… Kiiro hanya menulis ide yg ada dikepala kiiro aja tapi tenang, fict chapter Kiiro tak akan discontinue…. Mungkin # ditendang #**

**Haruna : wow! Kii – chan, yakin mau bikin fic lagi? Enggak capek tuh? Yg lain aja kan belum selesai..**

**Kiiro : yg enggak apa – apa. Biasanya kan ju – AH!HUUWWEEEE! Kenapa aku dipanggil "kii" lagi? Nanti jadi kikkikikikiki kayak mbak Kunti! # nangis dramatis dipojokan #**

**The Ky &amp; Aiko ( yg tiba – tiba nongol # di bakar # ) : #sweatdrop# ' perasaan Kiiro itu memang mirip kuntilanak apalagi ketawanya '**

**Haruna : gomen Kii – chan kalau itu membuat tersinggung # berkata pakai muka polos dan riang tanpa rasa bersalah # saa minna – san! Mari kita mulai cerita! Kali ini Rin x Len lagi loh! Kyaaaa! # Terteriak gaje ala fansgiling #**

**All oc &amp; Aiko : # sweatdrop #**

**Kiiro : # masih nangis dramatis di pojokan #**

**. **

**Summary : kisah Rin Kagami si anak nakal dan Seorang ketua osis! Suatu hari, Rin sedang mengerjain seorang guru. Siapa sangka, Yg Rin kerjain itu seorang guru killer! Karna itu Rin jadi dihukum. Bila dihukum, Rin harus diawasi oleh Osis. Aduh bagaimana tuh? Apakah Rin kabur? Atau sebalik bila yg menjaga itu si ketua osis? Apakah kisah meraka cinta akan dimulai? READ IT! MULti chapter!**

**Rated : belum diketahui tapi mungkin " T"**

**Genre : humor, romance ( maybe ), Friendship, school life XD**

**Warning : Gaje, alur keccepatan, abal, OOC (maybe), Typo (maybe) Dll**

**Disclaimer: Kiiro tak mempunyai Vocaloid dan benda 'itu' (soalnya nanti ada muncul). Kalau punya, Kiiro bakal buat Rin dan Len ciuman 100000000000X dalam sehari # Dilindes #**

**.**

**Happy reading! ;D**

**Normal Pov**

Hari yg cerah dipagi hari, dimana pohon sakura bermekaran dimana – mana , bunga berjatuh tertiup angin membuat pemandangan indah. Hari ini dimana sekolah – sekolah mengadakan upacara penerimaan murid baru. Yah.. meskipun tak semua kau tau, ada juga yg berbeda.

Para murid yg baru lulus meneruskan sekolahnya ke sekolah yg lebih tinggi dan akan digantikan oleh murid baru. Mari kita intip salah satu sekolah, Vocaloid High school. Kayaknya, upacara berjalan lancar, semua murid sudah berkum-

"KYAA! AKU TERLAMBAT!"

Err… mungkin tidak semua.. sepertinya ada yg terlambat mengikuti upacara itu. Dihari pertamanya masuk eh malah terlambat. Siapa ya orang itu? Mari kita perhatikan #plakk#

Hmm.. sepertinya dia perempuan, rambutnya Honeyblonde diikat high ponytall dengan pita putih besar jadi rambutnya hanya sampai dibawah pundak. Penampilan nya sepertinya tomboy.. seragam sekolahnya saja tidak terlalu rapi kancing blazernya saja tidak dipasang. Hmm kira siapa ya? Hmm ..ah ya namanya Kagami Rin !

**Rin pov**

Hai disini Kagami Rin sedang terlambat mengikuti upacara Penerimaan murid baru yg berlangsung TAK TAU KAPAN KARNA AKU LUPA BAWA JAM! Ini semua karna tadi pagi! Jam weker sialan yg salah memberi informasi (?) mau tau ceritanya? Dengan 'senang' hati kuceritakan

**Flashback (lah, belum apa udah main pakai flashback ya? Ah bodo amat yg penting maju (?) # dilempar # )**

KRINGG ! KRINGG ! SYALALA LALA (?) smile you don't cry ~~ (?) kwek kwek tokek tokek (?)

Ah jam weker berbunyi gaje aneh bergambar sule dan andre (0_0?) membangun ku dari dunia mimpi. Kalian mau tau mimpiku? Yah aku bertemu seseorang yg mirip dengan ku hmm sepertinya dia lelaki dia tersenyum padaku dan megulurkan tangannya padaku tapi, saat aku mau menerima uluran tangannya. Dan banzai! Aku terbangun oleh jam weker bunyi gaje aneh bergambar sule dan andreku ini. Eh jangan berpandang rendah barang ini, gini gini ini limited edision loh!

Pendek? Memang buat apa panjang – panjang, yg ada aku kesiangan dan dihukum oleh guru killer 7 hehe. Kulihat jamku masih menunjuk pukul 6 pagi ah santai, tapi kok tumben sepagi ini ya? Biasanya aku bangun jam setengah 7.. ah bodo amat

Dengan segera aku pergi kekamar mandi untuk mandi pastinya. Karna aku bangun pagi, jadi aku sedikit bersantai ~~

Setelah mandi, aku memakai seragam ku dan pergi ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. Saat aku menuju ke meja makan, kulihat papa dan mamaku memandangku aneh kayak aku itu setan yg seharus nya tak ada disini… kenapa ya?

"pah, mah kok memandangku begitu? Ada yg aneh ya? " ujar ku langsung to the point. Oh ya nama papa dan mamaku itu Rinto dan Lenka marga tentu saja kagami juga.

"hmm.. Rin, tak apa kamu terlalu santai begitu? Kamu tidak lihat jam?" ujar papa

"hm? Kan paling – paling baru jam 7, sedangkan upacara dimulai jam 8 jadi aku santai ~~ " ujarku

Papa dan mama saling berpandangan sebelum menatapku aneh lagi….

"Rin, Kamu lihat jam dimana?" ujar mama menaikan satu alisnya

"Jam? Jam weker kamarku lah"

"Rin… Apa kamu lupa bahwa **jam weker dikamarmu itu sedang rusak dan sekarang sudah jam 8 !** " ujar papa dan mama bersamaan dengan menekankan beberapa kata. Tunggu…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam 8?

.

.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAA! Aku terlambat! Dasar jam weker gaje aneh bergambar sule dan andre! Kalau aku pulang kubunuh kau! Dengan roadrollerku!"

Yap, itu semua menyebabkanku teriak – teriak gaje. Kalian bisa membayangkannya sendiri, jika mau sih # plakk #

Kumakan sarapan ku dengan cepat bahkan tidak habis , segera ku ambil tasku didalam kamar, lupa memasang jam tentunya (?), dan tidak membetulkan seregam ku. Persetan dengan itu, aku harus pergi!

Dengan kecepatan in human aku keluar rumah, sampai - sampai papa dan mamaku saja tidak sadar dan hanya , melongo plus cengo

**END of Flashback**

Dan itulah yg terjadi, gaje bukan? Oh dan aku lupa menjelas kan tentang diriku ya? Hmm.. mari perjales.. eh salah ya? Perjelas maksud nya hehe

Aku Kagami Rin, dan aku yakin ciri – ciri sudah dijelaskan bukan? Yah penampilanku sering ganti – ganti kok dan enggak ikat high ponytall terus kalau ponytall nya dilepas rambutku panjangnya sepunggung loh.. tapi sebenarnya aku tomboy loh! Aku kurang suka sikap keperempuanan dan selalu menjadi pengacau dikelas. Aku juga jutek dan pemarah

Oh! Dan aku lupa mengatakan kalau aku ini juga termasuk anak nakal loh. Begini, sering mengacau dikelas, mengerjai guru, tidak memperhatikan pelajaran, termasuk anak di bawah rata - rata. Dan kalian tau? Naik kelas dan lulus sekolah pun pakai keajaiban dan keberuntungan. Syukurlah selama ini aku belum pernah tinggal kelas. Dan hebat nya lagi sekolah yg selalu ku masuki yg tidak memilih pintarnya atau tidak dalam memilih kelas, Kelas ku selalu menjadi yg terribut, bermasalah, terabaikan, terkucil kan

Guru – guru saja eneg mengajar dikelas ku. Itulah hebatnya kalau ada diriku hohoho~~`

Teman? Heh, tentu saja aku punya. Malah karna sifatku itulah aku punya banyak teman. Aku akrab pada murid sekolah dan para guru meskipun aku dikenal mereka sebagai anak yg tidak beres, mereka malah mengenal ku lebih dekat. Dan sering menyapaku bahkan kepsek

Tapi tentu saja aku punya sahabat, salah satunya Mikuaahhhh hatsusu kedelai eh? ahahahahaha! Namanya aneh? Memang itu bukan namanya tapi aku suka mengejek begitu hehehe. Oke aku ganti deh. Kasian juga Miku (aahhhh) nya. Reader, jangan lirik – lirik begitu dong.

Namanya Hatsune Miku, cewek rambut Teal panjang minta dibunuh! Aku sering ngeliat rambutnya Miku itu sering nyangkut dimana – mana sangking cetar membahananya! Kayak rambut Author eh salah Kii – chan yg sering nyangkut juga ( Kiiro : # menangis dramatis di pojokan # ) untung saja rambutnya diikat twintall

Lalu ada Nakajima Gumi, Cewek rambut Hijau lumut yg kayak dibatu – batu itu loh sering liat enggak? Dia itu bisa dibilang nerd sering pakai kacamata padahal matanya enggak minus sama sekali. Katanya sih biar lebih berwibawa. Suka baca buku. Seakan dunianya hanya milik mereka, selalu bersama dalam suka dan duka bahkan dimanapun. Ya ampun…

Nah cukup penjelasku ini, kembali kemasalah ku sekarang. Kini, aku sudah sampai didepan sekolah baru. Tapi sialnya gerbangnya sudah ditutup! Aduh.. gimana ini..

"Mas berkumis ala jawa! Bisa enggak bukain gerbangnya? Aku hanya terlambat sepuluh menit nih. Boleh masuk ya?" Tanya ku dengan enggak sopannya pada mas penjaga berkumis ala jawa. Err.. kumis sebenarnya aneh.. hanya mirip sedikit dengan kumis orang jawa di Indonesia. Tapi ini dijepang kok bisa ya?

"Aduh neng, enggak bisa ini, ketua Osis melarang orang datang terlambat masuk bisa gerbang sudah ditutup!" ujar sang mas penjaga berkumis ala jawa

"Aduh pliss deh mas! Aku ini murid baru! lagipula Dimana – mana ini peraturan itu udah main steam! Dan juga persetan dengan ketua osis yg terlalu ketat itu, siapa sih ketua osisnya?" Teriak ku kesal

"Itu bukan masalah sekarang Neng! Pokok neng enggak boleh masuk!"

"Enggak! Aku kan murid baru! Aku mau masuk!"

"Enggak boleh neng! Kalau ada orang mengizinkan baru!"

"Masuk!"

"Enggak!"

"Masuk!"

"enggak!"

"aku mau Masuk mas berkumis ala jawa item jelek setinggi akhirat!"

"Enggak neng! Enggak boleh! Neng… err.. neng cantik sih.. enggak bisa diolok.. pokoknya enggak boleh masuk!"

"Pokoknya harus!"

"Enggak! Enggak boleh!"

"Sudah, biarkan saja dia masuk lagipula dia murid dia hendak mengikuti upacara penerimaan, biarkan saja"

Ucapan seseorang membuat peperangan (?) antar Mas kumis jawa dan si murid baru yaitu aku terhenti dan menoleh kearah sang suara. dia cowo berambut honeyblonde diikat high ponytall pendek, mata biru azure dan pakai kacamata. Dia kan…

"Ah ketua Osis, anda serius mengizin dia masuk? Kan itu melanggar peraturan yg anda buat?"ujar mas kumis jawa sambil membuka gerbang. Eh tadi dia bilang ketua osis nya?...

"Oh jadi dia yg bikin peraturan mainsterm kayak gitu? Hm.. jadi dia juga si ketua osis itu? Cih! Menyebalkan!" Cetus ku. Menunjukan ketidak sukaanku padanya

"Hem… Jadi kau tidak suka dengan peraturan ya.. ah dari pada kau mengomel begitu, lebih baik cepat kau pergi ke aula sekolah ini, upacara diadakan disana" ujarnya datar

"Oh ya ya ya Tuan sok berwibawa, tapi bagaimana aku kesana sedangkan aku baru disini?"ujar ku membalas dengan sama datarnya

"Ah karna itu kebetulan, aku memberi pidato pada upacara itu, jadi aku juga perjalanan kesana. Kau ikut aku " ujarnya langsung main pergi. Cih! Dia betul betul menyebal!

Segera aku ikut orang yg ngakunya sang ketua osis sok keren. Dia berjalan dengan diam, aku juga. Ish! Aku tak suka suasana ini!

"Murid – murid disini sudah sepi ya?" ujarku hamper mirip gumaman tapi asal

Orang itu menoleh padaku sejenak sebelum berkata "murid – murid sudah ada di aula… sayang aku datang agak terlambat karna tugas yg harus keselesai kan.. kalau tak ada aku, apa yg terjadi padamu ya?" Yap, perkataan itu membuat ku jidat ku menampakan perempatan jalan dengan manis

"HEH! Jangan membanggakan diri ya! Cuma ketua osis saja bangga! Lagipula namamu itu siapa? Kelas berapa?" Teriakku kesal

"Sepertinya itu tak penting….. ah, seperti kita sudah sampai. Cepat cari tempat duduk. 3 acara sudah lewat… Sebentar lagi waktunya aku pidato" ujarnya dan bergumam dibagian akhir tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya

"CIh! Apa peduliku?!"Cibirku. aku tinggalkan dia , dan segera aku pergi mencari tempat duduk yg masih kosong. Tak tau terima kasih? Biar aja! Amit – amit aku berterima kasih kepadanya

Sesudah dapat tempat duduk, aku hanya mendengar ocehan – ocehan orang – orang dan berusaha menunggu sampai upacara selesai. Malas sekali aku ikut ini. Kalau tau tadi aku bolos saja!

Dan setelah upacara selesai yg terasa seperti seabad itu. Sekolah langsung mengadakan pemilihan kelas, yg lagi – lagi tida sesuai kepintaran dan tidak. Yes! Dengan begini, kesempatan sekelas dengan Miku dan Gumi bisa tercapai!

Saat aku mau melihat papan pengumuman, tiba – tiba aku menginjak sesuatu yg aneh dan

Duakk!

Dan benda yg kuinjak itu langsung jatuh. Hemm apa yg kuinjak ya? Kulihat kaki. Kok aku menginjak ijo – ijo teal kayak rambut? Hmm.. apa itu?

.

.

.

.

.

Oh…. Aku tau…. ITU RAMBUT MIKU!

Kulihat sang punya rambut, dia terjatuh tersungkur dengan enggak elitnya. O….

"MIkuah daun bawang goreng?" ujarku asal dan mengekek. Kulihat Rambut Miku langsung cagat alias berdiri. Matanya yg senada dengan rambutnya itu melihat diriku ini ku

"Rin…" ujar Miku pakai nada err.. aku tak tau apa namanya…

"Apa?" jawabku sok polos

Dia langsung berdiri . tapi baru aja berdiri dia langsung jatuh lagi karna ternyata Rambutnya masih nyangkut disepatuku. Dan lagi – lagi mukanya yg cantik itu harus mencium lantai. Kasian…

Tapi dia berdiri lagi dan langsung menatapku dengan deathglare manis (?) nya sambil berkata "Panggilan macam apa itu? Dan kenapa kau menginjak rambut ku?" ujarnya

"Kalau soal Rambut, itu hal yg biasa. Aku nggak sengaja. Kalau panggilan yg selalu kuberikan padamu. Kau itu enak diejek. Jadi peace ya Miku ~~ " ujarku santai sambil mengeluar tangan jariku berbentuk "V" gitu

Miku tetap mengeluarkan dark auranya. Sambil berkata dan hendak melakukan sesuatu

"RiN! SUDAH KUBILANG BERHENTIKAN ME-"

"Ayolah Miku, kalau kamu tenang. Karna masalah itu dan melihat papan pengumuman kelas kita, aku belikan 1 Kg Negi deh!" Ujar ku memakai cara ampuh

"Oh benarkah? Oke!" ujar Miku Riang dan Pergi menuju papan mengumuman yg sangat berdesakan karna penuh dengan murid disana

aku hanya terdiam di tempat ku berdiri. Ampun… polos bener deh si Miku itu. Tapi biar itu enak untuk dimamfaatkan ~~ kalian berkata aku Licik? Ya memang, salahkan Miku yg terlalu polos!

"hey Rin, kamu habis memamfaatkan kepolosan Miku lagi ya?" Ujar seseorang ajaib nan merdu. Aku menoleh dan mendapat Gumi dengan buku ditangannya. Aneh sih, padahal dia bisa aja memasukan nya didalam tas. Kenapa dia keluarkan ya?

"Oh hey juga Gumi, Ya seperti biasa. Dan kenapa kau tidak memasukan bukumu di tas mu?" Tanyaku. Kulihat wajah Gumi agak memerah. Hoho ada apa ini?

"….. ini rahasia kita ya Rin…. Sebenarnya ini agar terlihat berwibawa dihadapan…. Err… Gumiya – senpai… Kau tau kan aku prnah cerita dengan kalau aku suka dengan nya.." ujar nya masih blushing.

Aku hanya tersenyum licik. Yah Gumi memang suka dengan Gumiya – senpai. Dia juga bersekolah disini. Dia baahkan pernah bilang alasan dia bersekolah disini karna ada Gumiya – senpainya loh! (Kiiro: geez.. asik bener.. hey ini kejadian sama kayak Kiiro loh!)

"Oh aku mengerti Gum! Ehehe"

"HEY Rin dan Gumi! Kita satu kelas Loh!" ujar Miku yg tiba – tiba muncul ditengah Kami. Sontak aku dan Gumi cengo tingkap tuna. Kenapa bukan kakap? Udah mainsterm!

"Gile lu Miku! Muncul tiba – tiba gitu aja! Gimana caranya?!" Teriakku sedangkan Gumi hanya mengangguk menyetujuku. Yaah Demi Jeruk dan wortel yg menjadi makanan kebanggaan, Miku itu udah kayak manusia gaib! Sering muncul tiba – tiba!

"Hehehe itu kekuatan rahasia super negi Miku~~ Hey seperti yg kubilang tadi kita sekelas. Ayo kita ke kelas! Jangan cengo gitu ah!" ujar Miku sambil menarik aku dan Gumi yg masih cengo

**Skip time!**

Sekarang sudah pulang. Seluruh waktu sekolah tadi gunakan untuk perkenalan jadi pulangnya cepat. Tapi sialnya besok sudah mulai pelajaran! Aih! Coba istirahat kek dulu kayak waktu smp dulu. sekerang memang beda…

Aku berjalan melewati taman, Dulu, aku selalu bermain disini. Karna dulunya, disini ada sebuah ayunan tua. Karatan dan rapuh. Tapi menyenang kan bila dimainkan seakan – akan kita terjaga disana. Sayangnya ayunan itu sudah diganti dengan ayunan baru. Karna itu aku jadi jarang main disini lagi

Ohya dulu, yg mau memainkan ayunan itu hanya aku dan 'dia'. Bahkan Miku dan Gumi tak mau memainkan itu karna menurut cerita, ayunan itu angker. Tapi tidak menurutku karna setiap aku memainkan aku malah merasa sebaliknya. 'dia' juga merasa begitu.

Kalian Tanya siapa ' dia'? hemm.. sebenarnya aku agak lupa. Karna waktu main aku dan 'dia' berbeda… aku pernah sekali bertemu dengan tapi hanya sebertar hanya sekedar mengatakan "hay " saja sih dan wajah tidak kelihatan jelas hanya senyuman nya saja

Ah kok malah membicarakan masa lalu sih. Oke bek tu de setori! Eh salah! Aku kurang pintar bahasa inggis jadi tolong dimengerti. Oke kembali ke laptop…. Eh! Salah lagi! Kembali ke cerita

Saat aku iseng melihat kearah taman, aku melihat seseorang sedang duduk ayunan baru. Tunggu, kok orang yg kelihatan nya anak sma main ayunan ya? Dan kok aku kenal orangnya. Oh! JANGAN – JANGAN DIA…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ORANG YG MASA KECIL KURANG BAHAGIA JADI STERSS!

Gubbrak!

Kiiro, Aiko, Oc, reader : YG BENAR SAJA! # teriak di telinga Rin #

Iya – iya! Maaf! Dan jangan teriak ditelingaku dong! Budek ini! Dan santai aja lagi!

Aku melihat lagi kearah orang itu, lagi – lagi wajah nya tidak terlihat karna terlindung, tapi sepertinya dia memakai seragam yg sama sepertiku hanya saja untuk laki – laki…. Siapa dia ya?

Ah bodo amat! Lebih baik aku pulang!

**Unnown Pov**

Aku melihat gadis itu menengok kearah taman. Ah~` dia pasti merindukan saat ayunan tua itu masih ada. Sejak ayunan itu tak ada dia jarang kesini lagi. Tiba – tiba dia melihat karah ku. Dia terkejut. Apa dia…

.

.

.

.

Err.. sepertinya tidak, soalnya aku melihat orang – orang yg entah muncul dari mana meneriaki nya tepat ditelinganya. Jadi simpulannya dia salah menebak. Terlihat dia minta maaf pada orang – orang itu, setelah orang – orang itu menghilang entah kemana… tunggu, orang – orang itu betul – betul kemana ya? Muncul tiba – tiba, hilang tiba – tiba. Heran… apalagi yg mencolok itu perempuan rambut hitam pekat sepunggung lebih panjang poni sedagu tapi dijepit. Mata sipit pupilnya merah jangan – jangan dia ( Kiiro : itu ciri – ciri... )… ah abaikan saja yg itu

Setelah itu gadis itu menoleh kearahku lagi sepertinya dia terlihat risih saat wajah memang sedang terlindung jadi dia tak bisa melihat wajahku. Sepertinya dia penasaran.. tapi langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan pergi. dasar dari dulu dia memang selalu mem ' bodoh amat' kan masalah. Seperti tadi…

Aku penasaran, dengan adanya dia disekolahku, apa yg terjadi besok ya? Kuharap dia tak merepotkanku karna sikap yg seperti itu..

**End Chapter 1**

**Hoho fic ini multichapter! Hahaha # ketawa gaje, nari – nari gaje # dan kelihatan nya chapter ini tidak sesuai dengan summary ya? Sepertinya itu chapter nanti. Ini masih prolog. Oh ya, Kiiro akan mengupdate fic ini agak cepat karna kiiro suka fic ini. Jadi kiiro semangat melanjut kan**** hahaha tentusaja dengan review! OH ada yg mau usul nama mas kumis jawa? Karna dia juga ikut peran penting disini~~ Oke sampai disini dulu**

**Please Review and make it Favorite, terima flame juga haha! Jangan lupa follow ya~~ dan usul cerita juga boleh ya! Sampai jumpa dichapter ****2 fic ini!**** XD**

**Rinlenlover02 **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Naughty girl and The Student council president**

**Yo! Kiiro balik lagi dengan Chapter 2 fic ini! Hehe sory Fic lain belum Kiiro lanjutkan karna lagi – lagi buntu ide! Cuma fic ini yg terbesit dikepala jadi Kiiro tulis dan Kiiro suka fic ini. Jadi ini yg Kiiro buat . Tapi dalam waktu yg lama! Sory lagi, bilang mau update cepat eh malah hiatus sebulan lebih.. maaf itu semua karna persiapan ujian yg udah lewat #digebuk# jadi mohon dimaklumi!**

**.**

**Haruna: oh ya Kau licik Kii- chan, jangan – jangan kau bohong?**

**Kiiro: KIiro enggak bohong kok! Itu benar. Yah… ada alasan lain sih…. Malas ngelanjutin padahal sudah jadi sejak lama…. Hehehe # ketawa Watados #**

**Haruna : sudah kuduga… ( -_- )**

**Aiko: hai Minna, mari kita lupakan sejenak author baka nan gaje itu sejenak. Mari kita mulai ceritanya saja! Yosh hajimaru yoo!**

**. **

**Summary : kisah Rin Kagami si anak nakal dan Seorang ketua osis! Suatu hari, Rin sedang mengerjain seorang guru. Siapa sangka, Yg Rin kerjain itu seorang guru killer! Karna itu Rin jadi dihukum. Bila dihukum, Rin harus diawasi oleh Osis. Aduh bagaimana tuh? Apakah Rin kabur? Atau sebalik bila yg menjaga itu si ketua osis? Apakah kisah meraka cinta akan dimulai? READ IT! MULti chapter!**

**Rated : belum diketahui tapi mungkin " T"**

**Genre : humor, romance ( maybe ), Friendship, school life XD**

**Warning : Gaje, alur keccepatan, abal, OOC (maybe), Typo (maybe) Dll**

**Disclaimer: Kiiro tak mempunyai Vocaloid dan benda 'itu' (soalnya nanti ada muncul). Kalau punya, Kiiro bakal buat Rin dan Len udah punya 12 anak diumur 14! # dikeroyok Rin &amp; Len # (RIn &amp; Len : GImana buatnya?! )**

**.**

**Happy reading! 8D**

**Normal Pov**

Rin berjalan santai dengan agak lesu menuju sekolahnya. Oh hari ini dia tidak terlambat loh! Soalnya dia sudah ganti jam. Jam nya kayak apa hayo? Ada yg mau nebak? Bisa jawab di review loh! satu Kunci jawaban: gambar ada 4 makhluk campuran dari dua cartoon, yg satu Kuning – kuning spons, yg kedua Pink – pink bentuk bintang laut!, satu makhluknya lagi dia bawa ransel, pakai baju pink celana oren, rambut pendek. Satu makhluk lagi Dia monyet! Bunyi dering nya : " KRING! KRING! AKU SIAP AKU SIAP (?) BERHASIL BERHASIL BERHASIL HORE! (?) TUT TUT UUAA! (?) UANG UANG (?) " hayo apa hayo?

Oke soal jam gaje aneh bisa dibahas nanti. Back to the story!

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya Rin berhasil sampai didepan sekolah. Yap, hari ini hari pertama pelajaran dan ini membuat Rin kurang semangat. Rasanya, dia ingin cepat – cepat membuat kekacauan, dan membuat guru eneg masuk kesana. Dan GOLLL! Jadi tak belajar HAHAHA # dilempar #

Tapi mohon maaf. Jangan tiru cara ini. Ini sesat! # ditabok Rin #

Saat dia melewati gerbang sekolah, lagi – lagi dia berpapasan dengan mas penjaga berkumis ala jawa. Mereka saling tatap, disekeliling mereka bertebaran aura. Mas kumis jawa Memberi tatapan penuh 'cinta' begitu juga Rin. Mereka jatuh cinta, berpelukan kemudian berciu- # PlaaK# STOP! Ini kelewat ngawur! Tolong abaikan

Ralat, sebenarnya meraka saling tatap dengan aliran listik, aura meraka sekelilingnya gelap. Mas jawa memberi tatapan penuh petir dan dark diwajah jelek nya # plaak # . begitu juga dengan Rin Hanya saja diwajah cantiknya. Dan lihat orang disekeliling mereka saja mundur buat mendekati mereka

"**ohayou mas kumis ala jawa jelek setinggi akhirat!**" salam Rin dengan nada Yg ditekankan dan dark

"**Ohayou mo neng… neng cantik sih enggak bisa diejek…. Ah! Neng bule berandalan!**" salam mas jawa balik..

"Enak jidat lu bilangin gue Neng bule berandalan? Gini – gini gue masih muda!" ujar Rin tak Terima. tapi eh? Kok ada bhasa gaulnya ya? Ah bodo amat # Digampar #

"Lah neng sendiri begitu!"

"Tapi itukan enggak Cocok! Kalau mas kumis jawa kan cocok! Udah jelek, bekumis, item pasti belum punya istri dirumah!" ujar Rin curcol tanpa pause atau apapun. Gile Rin kau Hebat!

Jleb!

Ucapan Rin membuat hati sang mas jawa 100 kali terpanah! Ton 12 Kg menimpa Mas kumis jawa dengan telak! Semua yg diomongin Rin itu Jitu! Tak ada yg salah! Mas jawa segera pundung didekat tong sampah pos dan megaruk – garuk sampah seperti pemulung! Persetan dengan bau sampah yg sangat menyengat itu yg penting pundung

Kasian kau mas kumis jawa tabahkan hatimu. Jangan berputus asa

Rin yg melihat Cuma sweatdrop. Meskipun di hatinya dia berteriak kesenangan dan kemenangan. Serasa Rin ingin menyanyikan lagu : We are the champions ~ my friend ~~ dengan gerakan slow montion tapi diurung niatnya karna Rin juga tau malu. Dia tak mau dianggap stress seperti mas kumis jawa yg sekarang ini sudah dianggap stress oleh murid – murid yg lewat

Dalam hati Rin berguman 'Aduh, kalau disini terus nanti aku juga ikutan stress nih sama kayak mas kumis jawa. Lebih baik aku kabur' gumamnya. Tapi iba juga Rin melihat mas kumis jawa nangis meraung dramatis didekat tong sampah.

Tapi dipikiran Rin, sempat terbesit pikiran ' tapi kenapa mas jawa itu enggak sekalian aja pundung ditempat sampahnya dari pada digaruk gitu ' pikirnya bejad Rin. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk…

"Jangan sedih mas kumis jawa, dalam hidup manusia memang harus ada senang dan sedih, suka dan duka. Kalau terlalu dipikirkan bisa merusak pikiran" ujar Rin sok bijak sambil menepuk pundak Mas jawa. Saat Rin mau ngacir…

"Jidat lu ngomong gitu hah? neng sendiri yg bikin gue sengsara begini. Nyesal aku jadi satpam sekolah kalau banyak murid kayak neng! Steress aku! " teriak mas kumis jawa dan mulai mengejar Rin

Alhasil, Rin dan mas kumis jawa ber main kejar – kejaran. Sedang lagi – lagi orang disekeliling mereka lagi – lagi sweatdrop dan cengo

Tanpa mereka ketahui, ada seseorang yg melihat mereka dari ruang osis. Dia juga melihat dalam keadaan sweatdrop

"…."

"Sudah kuduga, dia akan bermasalah lagi dengan satpam itu…." Gumam orang itu.

Yah dunia ini serba kacau… seperti kata Rin tadi. Tapi kayaknya Rin sendiri yg bikin didunia kacau ya? # di tendang Rin #

**Kembali ke Rin dan Mas kumis jawa**

RIn &amp; mas kumis jawa masih kejar – kejaran. Hebat ya, Meraka enggak capek padahal. Sekolah itu luas loh! Kayak mereka memang makhluk ajaib…

KRINGG! SAAT NYA PELAJARAN KE 1!, IS TIME TO BEGIN THE FIRST LESSON!, KRINGG! (itu bel sekolahnya Kiiro loh~~ )

Dan bel, itu menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Sontak mereka berhenti

"huh.. tuh neng, bel sudah bunyi cepat masuk kelas" ujar mas kumis jawa mengingatkan

"Ah iya. Aku sudah mau kesana kok. Aku kelas dulu ya mas kumis jawa, takut dihukum nanti" ujar Rin hendak berjalan ke kelas

"cepat Neng, nanti betulan dihukum. Hati – hati!"

"Iya! Mas kumis jawa cepat kembali ke pos. nanti gajinya dipotong loh"

"Ah iya juga. Dah neng!"

"Dah mas kumis jawa! Nanti kita lanjutin lagi kejar – kejaran nya!"

"Iya"

Dan mereka melambaikan tangan satu sama lain

… # semua nya diam #

Hebat kan? Dunia sudah terbalik. Lihatkan Rin dan Mas kumis jawa? Tadi mereka berantem. Sekarang, malah beteman gitu. Ah~~ apa kata dunia?

**Skip time**

Rin sedang berjalan sebal menuju kantin bersama Miku dan Gumi, dia sebal karna pelajaran pertama. Karna menurutya, guru itu sangat nyebelin!

Masa, belum apa – apa mereka sudah diberi banyak tugas dalam waktu pelajran. RIn Dkk sampai kalang kabut ngerjainnya. Gumi yg termasuk pintar aja begitu. Miku saja sampai garuk – garuk negi (?) . Dan Rin hanya memberi jawaban yg asal

'apa memang begitu sma ya?' pikir Rin nanya diri sendiri. Untung dia enggak nanya ke Kiiro, Karna Kiiro sendiri enggak tau jawabannya. Kiiro aja masih Smp, ini aja bikinnya asal # DIgebuk

Tiba – tiba Rin mendapat ide yg sangat cermelang dikepala. Tempat dimana dia mau menimpakan kekesalan nya.

"Aku dapat ide bagus" Gumam Rin saat dia sudah sampai dimeja kantin. Saat sudah mengambil makanan tentunya

"Ah kau mengatakan sesuatu Rin?'' Tanya Miku. Dia dengar gumaman Rin, tapi Cuma samar – samar

"Oh tidak kok. Mungkin Cuma perasaan mu aja. Atau itu suara angin" ujar Rin pakai tampang seakan – akan tidak ada apa – apa

Hebatnya Miku percaya sangking polosnya. Dengan bukti, dia mengangguk. Rin langsung bernafas lega dan mulai makan.

Ets, Tidak secepat itu. Ternyata, Gumi mendengar gumaman Rin. Dia dalam hati dia bertanya – Tanya. Apa ide bagus yg dipikirkan Rin itu. Jangan pikir Rin akan membom sekolah. Karna itu tak akan terjadi. Reader pun juga, jangan pikir kayak gitu ya #plakk

Beberapa lama kemudian, bel kembali berbunyi. Dan mereka masuk kelas.

**Rin Pov**

Aku berjalan mengendap – ngendap menuju ruang guru. Sekarang sudah pulang sekolah. Dan tekat ku melalukan 'ide bagus' itu benar – benar tinggi! Kenapa? Karna memang guru itu aja yg nyebelin. Yg lain? Tidak kok. Mereka malah member pejelasan dulu!

Dan aku benar – benar naik pitan. Dan kalian mau tau apa ideku? Aku akan mengerjai guru itu habis – habisan! HAHAHA biar tau rasa dia! Seperti tahun lalu! Waktu smp aku juga pernah, alhasil guru itu langsung pindah dari smpku dulu hahaha! Dan mohon jangan meniru aksiku ini ya!

Saat aku sudah hampir sampai menuju ruang guru..

"Sedang apa kau disitu?" Sial, ternyata ada yg memergokiku! Siapa sih rese!

Aku berbalik dan menemuka orang yg kutemui digerbang kemarin. Bukan mas kumis jawa, itu tuh, cowok ketua osis kemarin. Ganteng nan matahari mirip orang luar negri ditambah kacamatanya yg membuat pemuda itu tambah ehemseksehemeh. Oh maaf abaikan itu. Aku ngaco. Tolong dilupakan. Sungguh amit – amit aku ngatai dia begitu (Kiiro: lah, kalau amit – amit kenapa kau bilang tadi Rin? . Rin: U- urusai itu Cuma spontan! )

Segera kugeleng – geleng kan kepalaku baru berkata "Bukan urusan mu! Sibuk betul!" ujarku sinis

Dia hanya menghela nafas sebelum menunjukan wajah datarnya sambil berkata "Kalau bicara, kau sangat tidak sopan ya? Perbaiki sikapmu sedikit bila bicara, atau kau akan terkena masalah nanti…"

"Uruskah aku? Masa bodoh dengan cara bicara, aku lebih suka seperti ini. Aku tak akan berubah, jadi, jangan nasihati aku! Lebih baik kau pergi sana! Sebelum fansclub mu menyerbuku dan menggila disini" ujar ku acuh tak acuh

"tunggu…. Dari mana kau tau aku cukup popular? Dan dari mana kau tau fansclubku? Kau saja baru 2 hari disini.." ujar lagi mengerjitkan dahinya

Aku tersenyum kemenangan sambil berkata "Heh! Gini – gini aku tau juga lagi, Dengan wajahmu yg tampan cetar membahana, kacamata yg membuatmu ehem**sekseh**ehem. Gaya cool yg kau tunjukan itu, siapa saja bisa tau." Jelasku santai. Eh? Tapi kenapa aku merasa ada yg salah ya?

"Hmm, Tampan, seksi, dan Cool ya?" ujarnya datar tapi dengan nada mengejek. Kini dia tersenyum licik sambil berkata "Menurutmu aku begitu?" ujarnya

Seketika aku tau apa yg aku katakan, aku langsung blushing hebat. Bah! Yg kupikirkan tadi betul – betul keluar! Parahnya lagi aku bilang kepadanya! Mana dia kayak mengejek lagi!

"Ah.. Tapi jangan pede dulu! itu bukan berarti menurutku kau begitu! Aku hanya berkata seadanya, dan jangan kepedean lagi aku berkata begitu!" Tegasku. Tapi sayangnya, Wajahku tak bisa diajak berkompromi. Masih memerah lagi! Kalau seperti ini, aku mirip…

"tsundere"

"AHh! Diam kau! Kalau tidak ada kepentingan denganku Lebih baik kau pergi saja!" bentakku kesal.

Dia menaikan sebelah alisnya Lalu berkata "Justru aku ada kepentingan makanya aku datang kesini hanya saja bukan dengan mu sih….. dan juga seharusnya aku yg bertanya, mau apa kau berjalan mengendap – ngendap keruang guru?"

JJDDARRR!

Seakan petir menyambar dengan dramatis, aku skakmat. Aku harus jawab apa? Ternyata dia benar – benar melihat ku mengendap – mengendap! Malah ni orang ketua osis lagi, dia bisa melakukan apa saja. Jawaban nya harus logis, tapi apa ya? Gak kepikiran!

"Cu- Cuma iseng kok" jawabku asal. Dan tak tau itu berhasil atau tidak….

"….."

"…."

"Oh….." Tanggapnya dan langsung Pergi begitu saja…

Aku Cuma bisa cengo. Cuma jawaban itu saja? Langsung dia terima? Kupikir dia akan bilang "Jawaban mu sangat tidak logis. Bilang yg jujur!" Gitu sih. tapi Bagus lah

Segera ku lanjutkan Rencana ku tadi. Setelah masuk keruang guru. Aku mencari meja guru itu. Oh mencari meja guru itu enak saja. Ada nama yg tertampang di setiap meja jadi mudah saja.

segera Kutaruh Permen karet dan beberapa petasan sebelum…

Srek!

Oh dewi fortuna pasti lagi cuti. Ada guru yg masuk!

**Normal POV**

Segera Rin sembunyi diLemari dekat meja guru itu Dan diwaktu yg sama, Terlihat guru berambut coklat masuk keruangan itu.

Guru itu berjalan kearah meja guru yg kursi sudah ditaruhi Rin permen karet dan beberapa petasan yg pastinya guru itu tak tau kalau benda – benda itu ada disitu.

Rin yg melihat dari celah pintu lemari Cuma bisa deg – degan ingin melihat reaksi guru itu. Tepat sekali pas guru itu mau duduk disana…..

Duarrr! KYAA! ( Kiiro : efeksound dan teriakan nya enggak elit banget -_- )

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Guru itu benar – benar terkena jebakan Rin. Dan guru itu mati saat juga! # Dibunuh .

Ups kesalahan gaje. Harap jangan dianggap serius.

Guru itu benar – benar terkena jebakan Rin. Guru itu terjatuh bersama kursi karna tertempel dengan permen karet ditambah dia jatuh dengan gaya yg sangat tidak elit.

Rin yg melihat itu tak bisa Manahan tawanya hingga tawa meledak. Tapi karna terlalu tertawangakak. Dia juga terjatuh dari dalam Lemari sehingga guru itu melihat Rin.

Rin langsung ketakutan dan keringan dingin dengan wajah pucat saat Melihat Guru itu menatap Rin dengan wajah yg sangat marah.

"KAGAMI RIN!"

**End Chapter 2**

**Hohohoh bersambung dengan gaje nya ! Gomen Minna! Kiiro lupa alur jadi ya begitu deh~~ #ditabok#  
nah Kiiro enggak akan banyak curcol nih. And is last in the this chapter….**

**Mind to review, fav , follow?**

**Rinlenlover02**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Naughty girl and The Student council president**

**YYEEYYY! UPDATEEE! #ditimpuk# tak tau ini lama atau tidak tapi yah gitulah #dibekukan# ~~ tugas banyak, kegiatan, ketika ada waktu malah malas dan lupa alur hehehe~~ tapi sedikit – sedkit ingat jadi ditulis lah~~ cukup curcol gila nan gaje ini dan…. Mulai cerita nya deh~~**

**.**

**Kiiro : ngemeng – ngemeng semua Oc pada kemana ya?**

**Aiko: Kagak tau, mereka semua lagi pada balik ke habitat nya kali**

**Kiiro : Habitat…. Maksud nya apa ya?**

**Aiko : **_**I don't really now**_**. Aku pulang dulu ya #tiba – tiba ngilang#**

**Kiiro : ah Aiko! **_**Don't go**_**! #nangis dramatis#**

**.**

**Rated : belum diketahui tapi mungkin " T" **

**Genre : humor, romance ( maybe ), Friendship, school life XD**

**Warning : Gaje, alur keccepatan, abal, OOC (maybe), Typo (maybe), humor kurang dan garing, Dll**

**Disclaimer: **_**Kiiro don't have Vocaloid**_**. Kalau punya Rin dan Len akan Kiiro buat bukan saudara kembar. Tapi suami istri! XD KYAAAA! #dibawa ke RSJ#**

**.**

**Happy reading! 8D**

**Normal Pov**

Seseorang kini sedang ada diruang BK …. Er….. atau BP…. Aduh enggak tau mana yg betul.. tau ah gelap #dikeroyok Reader# ehem – ehem yang jelas seperti itu lah. Dia sedang dimarahi oleh guru BK panjang lebar kali tinggi. oke dimelenceng ke matematika.

#Author pun digebukin oleh reader#

Pokoknya ini kata – kata terakhir yg guru itu katakan.

"Dan Kagami Rin, kau dihukum karna telah mengerjai gurumu!" ucap guru itu.

Wajah gadis yg dipanggil 'Kagami Rin' itu hanya memucat. Ah sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya dia tertangkap basah karna tengah mengejai gurunya. Walaupun hanya karna sebuah kecerobohan kecil yang membuat nya tertangkap basah, tapi ternyata itu sangat fatal.

Gadis itu hanya meneguk ludah nya dan mengangguk kecil lalu bertanya "Apa hukuman nya sensei?..." ucap Rin ragu.

(Some Note: disini, kalau chara manggil itu 'Sensei' tapi kalau dinarasi, disebutkan 'guru'.)

"Hemm sepertinya kau sudah siap dengan hukuman mu ya Kagami – san?" ucap guru itu.

'Cih! Mana ada murid yg siap dihukum? Sensei ini lulus sekolah enggak sih?!' batin Rin dalam hati.

"Err i- iya sensei…"

"_Well, _Kagami – san. Hukuman adalah…." Guru itu mengantungkan perkataan nya agar dramatis dan bergaya layaknya guru BK gaul(?) .

Dan itu membuat Rin agak greget sekaligus sweatdrop.

"Membersih kan kolam berenang selama seminggu dan dimulai besok" ucap guru itu kembali bergaya staycool.

"NOOOO" dan teriakan itu sangat bergema di ruang BK er… atau BP…

**In Diffirent place**

"Menjaga seorang murid yg dihukum membersihkan kolam berenang" ucap pemuda berrambut honey blonde yg… ah! Kita sebut aja Sang ketua osis Kita disekolah ini deh. Rempong kalau lama - lama!. Dan kebetulan para anggota OSIS kali ini sedang rapat.

Ups OOT.

"Ya, Karna pada guru sedang tidak ada yg senggang untuk mengawasi murid itu. Jadi para guru meminta bantuan para OSIS untuk membantu mengawasinya" ucap seorang anggota Osis. Sang ketua OSIS mengerutkan dahinya.

"Siapa Siswa itu?"

"Hm… Kata nya sih, Kagami Rin. Dia dihukum karna telah mengerjai guru yang katanya guru Killer"

"….."

"Emm… Ketua?"

"Ah…Ya maaf. Tidak merespon mu. Emm.. sebaiknya kita harus rapat kan juga siapa yg akan mengawasi siswa itu"

"Em.. baik"

**Skip time**

Rin berjalan gontai kerumahnya. Oh dia begitu lemas saat mengetahui bahwa dia akan dihukum membersihkan kolam berenang selama seminggu. Menurut nya, itu adalah hukuman terberat baginya.

Dari selama hukuman saat mengerjakan PR, tidak patuh pada guru, bahkan Ribut dikelas. Oh tapi itu hanya sebuah hukuman ringan seperti berdiri didepan kelas atau menulis perjanjian sebanyak 500 kali.

Tapi kali ini yang terparah baginya.

Ketika Rin sudah sampai tepat didepan rumah, dia cepat - cepat masuk kerumah.

"_TADAIMA_!" teriak nya kencang.

"_Okaeri _sayang, Tapi woles dong Kalau ngomong. nih lihat kaca rias mama jadi retak pas mau nyambut kamu. Ter kena gelombang sonic teriakan mu" ucap Lenka, mama nya Rin. Dia ngomong pakai nada manis dengan dark aura dibelakang nya. Rin pun cuma nyengir.

"Maaf mama hehehe. Ohya Rin kekamar ya. Capek nih mau ganti baju" ucap Rin dan Langsung melesat kekamar nya takut kena amukan mamanya. Yg bisa hentikan cuma papanya. Tentukan dengan kekuatan cinta hati, Lenka pasti akan luluh terhadap Rinto.

Tapi sayangnya Rinto belum pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Jadi Rin tak akan aman bila terus – terusan bersama mamanya yg lagi mengeluarkan dark aura.

Saat Rin sudah sampai kekamar pintunya dan saja mau memutar knock pintunya. Dia cegat oleh teriakan seseorang.

"YA AMPUN RIN! LAGI – LAGI KAU MEMBUAT ULAH! DENGAN TERIAK SANGAT SANGAT SANGAT SANGAT NYARING! KAMU TAU ENGGAK AKU YG LAGI BERSOLEK DIKAMAR DAN TERIAKAN MU MEBUAT RIASANKU HANCUR DAN BLA… BLA.. BLA" Teriak kakaknya, Kamine Lola.

Dia menyerocos serocos – rocos nya sampai mulutnya mengeluar kan banyak liur. Eww…!

Ah.. Rin ingin sekali menyumpal mulut kakaknya dengan sandal rumah yg sedang dia pakai sekarang. Oh dia sudah sedikit muak dengan cerocos kakaknya menggelegar layak teriak kan senjata So*Im*h Di IMB. Buh, bikin telinganya sama – sama sakit.

Ohya, Lola tidak muncul dichapter 1 karna sang author baru aja nemuin id- ups salah karna Lola itu masih dikamarnya, dia itu masih sibuk bersolek dikamarnya. Kalian tau? Lola itu kalau bersolek sangat **LOLA **alias Lelet. Dia itu kalau bersolek bisa 1 atau 2 jam! #Di guling Lola#.

Kenapa dia bisa sesantai itu kalau bersolek? Ya itu sudah kuliah. Dan kebetulan pas hari pertama Rin masuk sekolah itu, kuliah nya Lola lagi libur. Jadi begitulah.

Rin cuma bisa nahan dirinya agar enggak membuang kakak nya sendiri ke TPA terdekat. Oh ayolah, dia itu sudah _badmood _karna kejadian disekolahnya tadi, ditambah cerocos kakaknya ini yang bikin Rin tambah _badmood_.

Rin menarik nafas nya lalu mencoba menghembuskannya. Dia mencoba menahan emosi terlebih dahulu sebelum menghentikan cerocos panjang kakak nya.

"Udah deh kak, Rin lagi _badmood_ nih. Jangan bikin Rin tambah _badmood _dengan cerocos kakak yg kayak nenek sihir plus wewe gombel" ucap Rin datar dengan nada mengejek(?)

"OW HELLO! OMG! Cantik – cantik gini kau nenek sihir plus wewe gombel. Apa matamu rabun Rin? Mau katarak? Perlu kaca mata? Aku itu bla… bla.. bla" cerocos Lola lagi _non stop_ mengikuti gaya ala Si*si di GGS.

Rin pun naik pitam. bukannya berhenti, cerocos Lola malah tambah parah hanya karna Rin mengatai nya 'Nenek sihir plus wewe gombel'. Rin segera mengambil Cabe yang kebetulan dia curi dari Akaito(?) dan langsung menyumpelnya kemulut Lola.

Dan tanpa basi basi, Rin langsung melesat kekamarnya tanpa mempedulikan apa reaksi kakaknya selanjutnya yang mulutnya disumpel Rin pakai cabe.

_10% for Lola's Reaction_

_25% for Lola's Reaction_

_50% for Lola's Reaction_

_75% for Lola's Reaction_

_100% for Lola's Reaction_

.

.

"UWWAHHH! PEDAS! RIN! TEGANYA KAU MELAKUKAN INI PADA KAKAKMU YANG _BEAUTY_ DAN UNYU – UNYU INI!" teriak Lola dan langsung melesat kedapur untuk mengambil minum.

Sedangkan sang empu yang melakukannya sedang bersandar dibalik pintu kamarnya dan bergumam.

"Dasar Kakak yang alay pakai banget dan suka bersolek dengan Lolanya layaknya nama sendiri! Sudah tau kepedasan masih aja nyerocos dengan alaynya. Huh!" ucap Rin bersweatdrop. Dia langsung melakukan kesehariannya saat pulang sekolah, yaitu Mandi, ganti baju, dan langsung bersantai Ria diruang tamu sambil ngemil tanpa mempedulikan omelan kakaknya tentang kejadian tadi.

**Besoknya **

Rin masih saja _badmood_ sampai sekarang. Waktu sarapan saja dia Cuma diam melamun layaknya orang banyak utang(?) yang membuat heran Rinto, Lenka, dan Lola. Biasanya, dia selalu heboh dan makan dengan rakusnya.

Tapi kali ini, makan saja dia cicil – cicil(?) sambil menatap kosong makanan nya. Menampilanya yang biasanya agak urakan entah kenapa hari ini agak lebih rapi. Dan itu membuat Lenka khawatir.

"Rin, tumben kau aneh begini. Ada apa?" Tanya Lenka.

Rin cuma menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata "Enggak ada apa – apa kok…" ucapnya agak pelan.

"Lah, terus? Kamu kenapa diam gitu? Oh atau jangan – jangan, kau menyesal karna telah menyumpel mulut kakak mu yang cantik jelita layaknya _Princess – princess_ di _Walt Disnep _dengan cabe tadi malam?" ucap Lola sambil mengelus rambutnya. Rinto dan Lenka Cuma bisa sweatdrop melihat kealayan anak pertamanya.

Rin mendengus dan berucap lagi "Cantik layak nya nenek gombel! Mana mungkin aku menyesalinya? Itu karna mulut kakak yang cerocos nya kepanjangan jadi aku kesel! Masalahnya bukan itu! Ah sudahlah…"

Dan setelah itu, Rin kembali melamun sambil menyicil – cicil(?) makanan nya. Itu makin membuat Rinto, Lenka dan Lola melongo.

**Skip time**

Rin berjalan dengan lesu kesekolahnya. Tenang, Rin juga enggak terlambat hari ini. Karna kebetulan Rin bangun pagi hari ini.

"RINNNNNNNNN!"

Merasa dipanggil dengan suara menyakitkan telinga(?), Rin menegok kebelakan dan melihat Miku yang melambaikan tangan nya pada Rin dan Gumi yang sedang menutup telinganya. Rin yakin pasti karna teriakan tadi.

"Oh, Hai Miku. Hai Gumi. _Ohayou_…"ucap Rin agak lesu. Rin kan masih _badmood_, ingat?

"Uwah! Rin kok kamu lesu gitu? Jangan – jangan gara – gara kamu mau dihukum ya? hahaha" ucap Miku riang dengan polos. Tanpa mengetahui perkataan nya membuat sahabat tambah lesu.

"Kau keterlaluan Miku…"

"Eh! Jadi bener?"

Rin tidak mempedulikan Miku dan langsung saja meninggal Miku dan Gumi dibelakang.

"Eh? Tunggu Rin! Aku membuatmu tersinggung ya?" ucap Miku sambil berlari menyusul Rin di ikuti Gumi.

"Dari raut wajah nya sih iya Mik, Udah deh jangan diungkit kita harus kesekolah" ucap Gumi.

Miku cuma ngangguk dan Rin tetap diam malamun.

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka pun sampai kesekolah mereka. Saat mereka melewati gerbang sekolah, mas kumis jawa yang melihat Rin yang Lesu merasa khawatir (Kiiro: Dafuq! Kok mas kumis jawa malah peduli sama Rin? Bukan nya mereka musuhan? Ah bodo amat #Di gebuk#)

"WOYY! Neng!" panggil mas kumis jawa.

Rin yang enggak merasa dipanggil pun tidak menyahut.

"NENG CANTIKK!"

Rin tetap tidak menyahut karna tidak merasa. Tapi, malah Miku yang menyahut.

"Eh? Cantik? itu aku kan?" ucap Miku dengan **pede**nya. Mas kumis jawa pun sweatdrop.

"Err, bukan… HAii! Neng bule berandalan" panggil mas kumis jawa lagi.

Namun, Rin masih aja belum menyahut. Yang menyahut malah…

"WOY! Lo bilangin gue?" ucap cewe preman yang kebetulan lewat bernama Do- ups salah bernama Ruko. Mukanya sangar dan wajahnya _dark_ mirip wajah nya genderuwo #Digaplok Ruko# err.. teroris #Dilempar Ruko#. Yah bayangkan aja hal yang paling serem, seperti itulah wajahnya Ruko #Dismack down Ruko#

"Eh? Eng – enggak kok neng… " ucap Mas kumis jawa takut – takut. Ruko pun pergi.

"WWOYYY NENG! RAMBUT PANJANG HONEY BLONDE. NENG YANG TERLAMBAT DI HARI PERTAMANYA SAMPAI – SAMPAI IKUT KETUA OSIS BUAT KEGEDUNG!" Panggil Mas kumis lagi kini dengan lantang.

Akhirnya, Rin menegok kearah Mas kumis jawa. Dan masih lesunya dia berkata.

"Oh mas kumis jawa. Ada apa? Tumben banget manggil…" ucap Rin.

"Ngene loh neng. Kok tumben lesu. ono opo?" ucap Mas kumis jawa (Kiiro: ini… dijepang atau di Indonesia sih.. ? #sweatdrop#. All Reader: Lah yang bikin juga siapa? #ikut – ikutan sweatdrop#)

"Oh aku rapopo~~ aku rapopo ~~ rapopo" ucap Rin sekalian nyanyi. Miku, Gumi, dan Mas kumis jawa pun cengo.

"Lah ditanya baik – baik kok ngene. Kan saya kan khawatir neng" ucap Mas kumis jawa sambil manyun.

Miku dan Gumi yang melihat kejadian itu pun mencoba memutar otak mereka yang udah lama enggak jalan #ditabok Miku dan Gumi# dan akhirnya mereka kepikiran sesuatu.

"Ehem, Cie cie yang lagi dikhawarin. Ada apa ya?" ucap Gumi sambil pura – pura batuk.

"Hem.. Rin, aku enggak tau kamu dekat sama satpam penjaga gerbang. Sejak kapan? Kenapa enggak cerita sama kami?" ucap Miku dengan nada jahil.

Rin mengerti apa maksud kedua sahabat. Dan perempatan muncul dijidatnya Rin.

"Sialan kalian berdua. Aku enggak dekat sama satpam itu kok. Cuma hubungan yang biasanya aja udah lah enggak usah dibicarain. Kita harus cepat ke kelas kalau enggak mau terlambat" ucap Rin acuh dan langsung pergi. Tapi, dia tak lupa melambaikan tangannya dulu pada Mas kumis jawa.

Miku cengo sedangkan Gumi yang tidak cengo meninggal Miku yang cengo dan menyusul Rin. Miku yang ditinggak pun selesai cengo dan teriak.

"RRRIINNN! GUUMMII! WAT FOR MI!" teriak Miku pakai bahasa inggris yang enggak pasih(?).

Mas kumis jawa yang membalas lambaian tangan Rin itu tersenyum pahit diwajah jeleknya(?).

'Hiks! Jadi, neng hanya menganggap hubungan saya dan neng biasa aja? Hiks… kenapa kisah gaje(?) saya selalu gaje(?)' batin Mas kumis jawa.

.

.

.

.

Wow… _what is that means? It is mean's something?_

**SKIP AGAIN!**

Rin menghela nafas pada pemandangan didepan nya. Sebuah kolam berenang yang super besar dan lebar dengan keadaan air yang kosong. Baju nya yang semulanya seragam sekolah biasa kini berganti menjadi seragam olahraga, Kaos seragam olahraga dan celana training pendek selutut.

Dibelakangnya ada seorang guru dan beberapa anggota OSIS termasuk ketua OSIS.

"Nah Kagami – san ini adalah kolam berenang yang akan kau bersihkan" ucap guru itu.

"Yah yah terserah. Tapi, yang benar saja? Ini terlalu besar! Bagaimana aku membersihkannya sendiri?" ucap Rin ketus.

"Jaga ucapanmu Kagami – san, dan terimalah hukuman. Salah satu Anggota OSIS yang ada disini akan mengawasi mu untuk berjaga – jaga agar kau tidak kabur. Jadi bersiaplah" ucap Guru itu dan langsung beranjak dari sana.

"Cih!, menyebal!" cibir Rin.

Dan hukuman Rin bersertanya ceritanya akan dimulai disini.

**End Chapter 2**

**Ini lah ending untuk chapter ini! Yeh maaf kurang memuaskan.. so, ceritanya akan berlanjut chapter depan. Oh Kiiro menyadari disini ada semi Rin x Mas kumis jawa! Hahaha Pair yang kelewat gaje! Tapi tenang pair bukan itu kok! Tetap Rin x Len hanya saja seperti akan chapter depan hehehe. **

**Dan tentang kakak Rin. Kiiro tau Lola tidak cocok jadi kakak Rin soal fisik. Tapi Karna nama nya yang memunculkan suatu ide jadi begitu. Mohon dimaklumi hehehe.**

**Dan satu lagi, Mohon tolong yang review bisa memberitahu ini : Apa ada operator kartu yang bisa bukan fanfiction? Soalnya operator yang Kiiro pakai kalau buka itu selalu 'internert filtering'  
dan satu lagi, bagaimana cara upload cerita di HP? Dan apa saja merek HP yang bisa?**

**Jadi mohon dijawab kalau bisa .**

**Now, Balas review! (karna ribet kalau diPM~~) **

**For chapter 1:**

**To Kiroko Alicia :**

**Maaf kalau itu membuat senpai tidak mengerti. Kiiro akan lebih berusaha lagi!  
Arigatou Telah meriview cerita Kiiro! Ini fictnya udah lanjut **

**To Katagawa Hitachi :**

**Arigatou! Kiiro senang sekali! Kalau penasaran selalu cerita ini ya! Kita sama sama ngefans nih! Hehe ~~ ini udah update kok~~**

**For chapter 2 :**

**For CelestyaRegalyana :**

**Yap, ini akan berlanjut! Hoho Rin memang berani! Dan **_**Douita!**_

**For Hachipine Ia :**

**Arigatou Ia - chan ! Oh? Sudah nebak alurnya? Bagus dong! Yap semoga benar. Nih sudah lanjut!**

**For Go Minami Hikari Bi :**

**Yah Kiiro tau ada Typo. Arigatou sudah memberi tau! Arigatou karna suka dan bilang menghibur! Kiiro senang! XD**

**For airi shirayuki :**

**Arigatou bilang ceritanya bagus! Kiiro senang! Ya, Kiiro sudah berusaha memperbaiki bahasa kok!. Yah! Rin kepergok Len hehehe. NIh udah update. Yah malah boleh banget fav! **

**For SyifaCute :**

**Wow akan ada kejutan hehehe! Hem.. ide nya bagus juga. Nanti deh dicoba. Arigatou! Nih udah lanjut!**

**For Billa Neko :**

**Iya Kiiro Muncul! Billa - senpai kangen ya? #kedip – kedip# ups gomen Kiiro kepedean hehe. Ya, Kiiro lama enggak buka FFN karna sibuk in real world dan sekarang buka FFN serba susah karna internet sehat! **

**Yah Kiiro udah lumayan mengoreksi Typo, dan semoga tidak ada lagi. Dan, A/N udah Kiiro Kurangin kok. Semoga enggak OOT hehe.**

**Arigatou Billa – senpai! XD**

**For Kagamine Ritsu :**

**HAHAHA Ngakak? Yokatta! Kiiro kira garing hehe~~ yap, Kiiro udah update kok! Mempunyai Kebiasaan yang sama? Wow! Kiiro enggak tau hehe enggak maksud membicarain, hehehe~  
Bel sekolah sama? Baru masuk SMP? Hm.. gimana ya? Kiiro juga enggak tau hehe..**

**Arigatou udah Review! XD**

**.**

**.**

**Mint review, Fav, and Foll? **

**Rinlenlover02**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Naughty girl and The Student council president**

**UPPDDAATTEE! XD maaf telat update! Padahal ini udah jadi sejak lama loh! Tapi baru update karna nunggu Kiiro selesai UTS dulu! Blah, betapa susahnya UTS! Ditambah… ah sudahlah.. so, tambah cap cip cup, Hajimaru yo! #nari – nari dengan lagi backsound "we're are the champions"#**

**All : 'nih Author sintingnya udah kelewatan' #sweatdrop# **

**.**

**Rated : belum diketahui tapi mungkin " T". **

**Genre : humor, romance ( maybe ), Friendship, school life XD.**

**Warning : Gaje karna Ide Kiiro lagi linglung, alur keccepatan, abal yang sangat abal, OOC (maybe), Typo (maybe), humor kurang dan garing, dan sekali sangat enggak jelas, Dll.**

**Disclaimer: **_**Kiiro don't have Vocaloid**_**. Karna kalau Kiiro yang punya, Rin dan Len akan Kiiro jadikan Diva utama hohohoho #disambet Miku#.**

**Happy reading! 8D**

**.**

**Rin POV**

Hai, Rin disini. Saat ini, aku sedang diceramahi panjang lebar oleh anggota OSIS tentang dimana sela – sela yang akan aku bersihkan di kolam\ berenang. Dan kalian tau? Suaranya itu bikin telinga sampai sakaratul maut(?) memdengar teriakannya itu!

Terlebih, teriakan nya tidak kalah dengan teriakan gelombang sonic suara milik Miku yang bahkan kalah dengan suara ku yang bisa mecahin kaca Rias mama dirumah. Suara nya Miku dan Anggota OSIS ini bisa bahkan mecahin kaca gedung pencakar langit yang ada ditokyo saking nyaringnya! (Lebay mode –ON! XD #ditabok# )

Bayangkan aja deh, kalau memang kalian mendengar teriakan seperti itu, apa yang terjadi pada telinga kalian? Aku yang difict aja udah minta dikubur dihidup – hidup dengar teriakan mereka, bagaimana dengan kalian? Oh dan asal kalian tau, telinga author(?) yang saat ini sedang sakit, Kini sudah berdarah.

Oke, abaikan itu ini sudah gaje.

Aku cuma menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya Karna aku terlalu malas menghitung karna masalah ini. Aku melirik ketua OSIS yang sedari tadi manatap ku dalam diam mengabaikan telingaku yang hampir minta pensiun(?) karna teriakan ceramah anggota OSIS itu ohya kalau yang tidak salah namanya Furukawa Miki.

Dia yang sepertinya menyadari aku menatapnya. Langsung menatap kearah lain (Kiiro: KYYAAA ! KKAAWWAII! XD. All: #sweatdrop# )

Ow… Ah sudahkah.

Kulirik lagi OSIS yang manyakitkan telinga yang paling dalam itu(?) itu, dia masih saja menyerocos yang kini tidak penting.. Huh…. Para Titan pada anime _shingeko no kyojin_ saja pasti sudah enggak tahan dengar ni suara melengking. Para Tinta pasti langsung ambruk seketika tanpa senjata!

Ups! OOT again.

Dan pada akhirnya OSIS itu sudah berhenti berbicara dan kini berganti yang berbicara adalah sang ketua OSIS menyebal itu.. Ah… ada apa lagi?

"Kau akan dijaga oleh beberapa anggota OSIS. Perhari- "

"THE HELL! EMANG AKU NARAPIDANA DIJAGA BEBERAPA OSIS SEGALA? PALINGAN SATU AJA UDAH CUKUP SEPERTI YANG DIKATAKAN SENSEI TADI!"

"bukan begitu. Maksudnya, kau akan dijaga beberapa OSIS. Perhari, kau akan dijaga **satu **OSIS. Sebenarnya, **itu yang mau kukatakan tadi**" ucap ketua OSIS itu dengan nada datar dengan beberapa menekanan kalimat.

"Oh, gitu toh. Kalau bilang pakai bahasa yang jelas dong! Jangan pakai gaya bahasa yang sulit dimengerti!" ucap ku dengan nada yang enggak woles dan terdengar nyebelin.

Aku bisa merasakan tatapan menusuk dari beberapa anggota OSIS khususnya yang perempuan. Heh, emang aku takut?

"Ya, kalau begitu pendapatmu. Oh ya hari in yang akan menjaga mu adalah anggota OSIS yang bernama Mayu" ucap Ketua OSIS itu sambil menunjuk gadis berambut _Cream_ panjang senada dengan matanya disebelah ketua OSIS itu.

"Ya ya ya. Apapun itu. Bisa aku mulai sekarang? Aku mau cepat selesai supaya bisa cepat pulang!" ucapku Bete.

"Ah, baiklah. Kau dan Mayu akan ditinggal disini. Sebaiknya kau lakukan pekerjaan mu dengan baik." Ucapnya sembari pergi bersama anggota OSIS lainnya.

"Dengan baik gampang bersihin nikolam gaje(?) sendirian?" gumamku nyaring(?) sembari mulai mengepel lantai kolam berenang yang air nya tentu saja udah dikosonging. Lah kalau airnya belum dikosongin, gimana aku bersihin?

Emang, aku punya insang kayak ikan bisa merendam didalam air lama – lama? Ih… bikin merinding ah bayangin aku jadi ikan tiba – tiba lalu ditangkap kalpolsek khusus ikan(?) si masukin Aquarium ditontonin orang – orang layaknya aku orang ajaib(?). Sebagai mana pertunjukan Sulap Teddy Borduzer(?) sama aksi Limbah(?).

.

.

.

.

.

EH! KOK OOT? Lah kok nama pesulap nya Gaje kelewat dua – duanya? Aduh nih Authornya kelewatan sinting nan gaje.

Oh bek tu de setori(?).

"Eh, Kagami – san"

Merasa dipanggil aku menoleh pada sang empu yang memanggil. Anggota OSIS yang mengawasiku, Mayu.

"Hm, ada apa?"

"Seharusnya kau harus haru bersikap baik pada Kepada ketua OSIS!" ucapnya.

"epen kah(?)…" jawabku cuek.

"Bahasa apa itu?" balas nya lagi.

"nenek moyang ku(?).." kujawab dengan gaje.

"Bisakah kau serius? Kau membuatku bingung!" hahaha rasain! Emang enak aku kerjain supaya kamu bingung.

"Yah itu masalah lo. Masalah buat gue?" jawabku lagi sertai bahasa gaul.

"AH! KAU MEMBUATKU MUAK! AKU HERAN KENAPA LEN – KUN BEGITU MEMPERHATIKAN MU!"

DEG!

Len? Kok sepertinya aku pernah dengar nama itu ya?

"Er… Len – kun?"

"Eh Ohya itu nama Ketua OSIS kami. Kau baru tau?"

"Len…kah?"

.

.

.

.

'Hey! Rin – chan! kamu tau gak? Ada juga loh yang suka main ayunan sama sepertimu!'

'Eh? Benarkah? Asyik dong! Siapa namanya? Kalau begini kan aku bisa sama dia sama – sama! Dan ayunan lama tak akan digusur kalau banyak yang memainkan nya juga atau jangan – jangan, dia laki – laki yang mukanya kurang kelihatan karna berHood itu ya?!'

'Yah! Mungkin begitu kalau itu pikiran mu sih Rin. Hem… kalau enggak salah sih.. Ren…. Lan… Lin… Ah! Len-"

'Hey! Rin! Miku! Pergantian ayunan baru sudah dilakukan!'

'APPPAA! BENARKAH? KAMU ENGGAK BERCANDA GUM? KENAPA BISA SECEPAT ITU!'

'Ah kalau itu aku juga enggak tau..'

'HUAAA! Aku harus kesana – aku harus kesana!'

'EH? RIN TUNGGU!'

.

.

.

.

"Err.. Kagami – san?"

"AH! Apa?"

Seakan – akan panggil lan Mayu itu membuyarkan lamunan masa laluku. Lalu secepatnya, aku mulai membersihkan kolam berenang lagi tanpa mengidahkannya.

"Kamu dengar enggak sih apa yang kubicarakan tadi? Uh.. dasar kau. Murid tahun ajaran baru yang menyusahkan! Semoga para guru dan para OSIS tidak direpotkan dengan tingkah mu ini! Terutama Len – kun, aku tidak sudi kalau hanya karna kau. Dia menjadi lebih sibuk!" titah nya.

Uh.. dia ini cerewet banget sih. Keingatan sama kakakku Si Lola Rempong(?) itu deh. Dan apa itu? Sok nasihati emangnya dia emak gue apa disini. Ups salah bahasa.

Tak kuubris dia selama beberapa saat, hingga aku mendapat ide, dimana aku bisa lolos dari hukuman super duper menyebal kan plus dari si Mayu sok ngatur ini.

**Normal POV**

"Ah, ada kodok mati disana…" gumam Rin agak nyaring(?) sambil menunjuk sisi kolam berenang.

"Eh? Mana – mana?" ucap Mayu antusias karna dia memang suka hal – hal seperti itu. jangan Tanya kenapa Rin tau :P #ditabok#.

"Disisi kolam berenang" jawab Rin sambil numbuk – numbukan(?) benda yang katanya Rin 'kodok mati' itu dengan pel yang dipegangnya.

"ASSIKK! Bisa buat eksprerimen nih!" ucap Mayu. Sangking senangnya, melompat dari atas kolam berenang. Dan dengan_**baka**_nya dia berlari dikolam berenang yang masih licin.

Alhasil, Mayu terpeleset dan jatuh dengan gaya enggak elit, Nungging. #diglare Mayu# Rin pun tertawa lepas dan Author(?) pun ikut tertawa lepas (Reader : #sweatdop#).

(_Some note_: Rin itu pakai sandal jepit, makanya enggak terpelesat dikolam berenang, sedangkan Mayu, dia masih memakai sepatu sekolah makanya pas berlari, dia terpeleset. )

"HAHAHAHAHA" tawa Rin kencang dengan ultra sonic(?)nya. Ditengah tawanya itu, dia tak lupa memotret pos aneh Mayu dengan _handphone_nya. Untung saja kaca _Handphone_nya tidak pecah.

Ups lebay.

Mayu tidak menyadari hal itu, disaat dia sadar kalau dia terjadi dengan posisi yang kelewat enggak elit dan berkata "Beraninya ka – "

"Ets, jangan marah – marah dong. Kamu mau aku menunjukan ini keorang – orang?" ucap Rin sambil menunjuk foto lewat _handphone_nya, Foto Mayu yang terjatuh dengan gaya ehemnunggingehem sampai memperlihatkan ehemcelanadalamnyaehem.

Sontak wajah Mayu memerah.

"Ka – kau memotretku tadi? Ka-"

"Wow – wow sudah kubilang jangan marah – marah. Kau… mau kalau kutunjuk kan foto ini pada Len – kyunn ~~ yang kau ceritakan tadi?" ancam Rin dengan gaya lebay saat mengatakan 'Len – kyunn'.

Mayu mengeram dan berucap "Uh.. Baiklah.."

"Dan satu lagi!"

"Eh? Apa lagi?"

"Biarkan aku pergi sekarang dan beritahu orang – orang kalau aku sudah mengerjakan nya. Atau kuberitau foto ini~~" ancam Rin lagi.

"Eh!?" Mayu kembali tergejolak. Terlihat dia menimbang – nimbang. Biarkan pergi atau malu saat Len dan orang – orang tau foto memalukannya..

Biarkan pergi atau malu saat Len dan orang – orang tau foto memalukannya…

Biarkan pergi atau malu saat Len dan orang – orang tau foto memalukannya…

Biarkan pergi atau malu saat Len dan orang – orang tau foto memalukannya..

Biarkan pergi atau malu sa –

"AHH! Baiklah – baiklah! Akan kubuat laporan bahwa kau sudah selesai mengarjakan nya hari ini!" ucapnya.

Rin tersenyum puas. Untung dia punya akal nya hebat akan hal ini yang sayangnya tidak untuk pelajarannya(?). tapi, tidak ada untungnya bagi Rin.

Dengan santainya, dia pergi keruang ganti. Dan segera pergi dari sana setelah selesai berganti pakaian. Meninggal kan Mayu yang sedang berpundung – ria.

Dia pundung di sisi kolam berenang dimana yang katanya Rin ada 'Kodok mati' sambil bergumam.

"Hiks! Seandainya saja aku tak terperdaya tadi, pasti tak akan begini" gumamnya beratapi nasibnya.

Dia memegang – mengang benda yang katanya Rin 'kodok mati' yang ternyata adalah bekas kotoran kolam berenang berupa lumut dan debu.

Oh… kasihan nasibmu Mayu. Tabahkan hatimu dari aksi cerdik(?) Rin dalam melakukan aksi dan ambisi ide author(?) yang selalu buntu dan akan melakukan aksi gaje(?) apa pun demi Fictnya. Terus tabah bertawakal dalam menghadapi iblis(?) – Iblis(?) itu….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YANG BENAR SAJA! KAU SENDIRI YANG MENYESARAKAN AKU SAMPAI SESENGSARA INI DASAR BAKAUTHOR KIIRO!"

Ups, sepertinya Author harus mengungsi sekarang. Sebelum mati muda dan jadi bahan eksprimen seseorang yang sedang mengamuk saat ini.

**2 hari kemudian.**

Rin tersenyum aneh saat melihat sosok pemuda yang berdiri didepannya dengan santainya. Wajah datar khasnya dan pos_ cool _tidak lepas dari sosok itu. rambut honeyblonde Ponytall nya bergerak terhembus angin sore. Dan matanya biru dibalik kacamata tipisnya menatap Rin datar.

Oh.. Reader pasti langsung tau siapa pemuda yang bisa bikin _nosebleed_(?) satu ini….

Yap.

Ketua OSIS kita, Len.

"Ke – kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Rin masih dengan senyum anehnya.

"Mengawasimu" jawabnya pendek.

"E – eh? Kok bi- "

"Kau pikir aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi selama 3 hari berturut – turut?"

"Err.. ya?"

Ketua OSIS itu menghela nafas.

"Mau kujelaskan agar kau percaya?" ucapnya. Ah Yang ribet ya? Kita langsung panggil Len aja deh! #Di tendang#.

"Em… Ya"

"Kalau begitu, akan kuceritakan mulai dari daftar OSIS Yang mengawasi mu kemarin"

.

**Flashback about the punishment (Kiiro: Sebagian besar seperti itu karna Kiiro malah memperpanjang -_- #dikroyok#)**

**Utatane Pioka(?) #dilempar Piko# Ups salah, Piko.**

"UWAHH"

"Hehehe kau manis pakai Lipstick ini" ucap Rin licik selicik iblis.

"Hentikan – hentikan! Jangan!"

"Hm… bagaiman kalau kutambah Eyeliner dan bulu mata palsu? Kau pasti tambah cantik! HAHAHAHA" tawa Rin sakartis menggema diseluruh gedung sekolah.

"Kumohom hentikan! Aku tau aku _shota _tapi tolong jangan bikin aku begini!" titah Si Piko.

Kalian tau apa yang Rin lakukan pada Piko? Oh jangan ada yang berpikiran negative. Rin sekarang ini sedang meng_crossdress_ Piko tentu saja dengan paksaan HAHAHA! #Ditimpuk Piko#

Dan saat ini Rin sedang mendadani wajah Poki #di_glare_# eh salah! Piko. Oh jangan Tanya lagi kenapa Rin bisa bawa alat Kosmetic. Rin pimjem dari temennya yang suka bersolek. Dan kebetulan aja ketemu, dipimjem deh buat jalanin rencana nya.

"Hmm… Manis banget. Apa lagi dengan Rok mini itu hehehe" ucap Rin jahil. Jangan Tanya dari mana Rin dapat Rok. Yang jelas itu bukan rok nya.

"kumohon hentikan…"

"Bebaskan aku. Maka, kau juga akan terbebas dari neraka ini hohoho"

"Yaya baiklah! Tapi kumohon hentikan!" mohon Piko.

"Hoho tepati janjimu~~"ucap Rin sambil melepas tali yang mengikat Piko. Yah, Rin mengikat Piko. Biar enggak kabur dari siksaan yang Rin berikan. Oh soal rok itu. Rin yang nyuruh Piko ganti rok tentu saja dengan ancaman agar Piko enggak kabur saat ikatannya dilepas.

"Nih ganti sendiri. Udah yah aku pergi dulu! Harus tetapi janjimu dan jangan beritau orang – orang atau kau tau akibatnya~~ HAHAHAHA" tawa Rin yang sangat licik melebihi iblis(?) kembali menggema diseluruh gedung sekolah yang sudah 'kosong' oleh para murid dan guru.

Uwah jangankan itu, iblis sekarang aja merasa kalah dengan tawa jahat Rin yang licik melebihi iblis(?). Ups OOT.

Piko cuma pundung dipojok dengan pakaian yang tadi. Lalu, petugas penjaga sekolah yang lewat (Bukan Mas kumis jawa) datang memhampiri nya.

"Emm… Nona, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tidak baik disini sen – "

"MOU! AKU LELAKI TULEN! DAN KENAPA AKU BEGITU SENGSARA HARI? AUTHOR KIIRO(?) KAU HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB KARNA TELAH MEMASUKI KU KE DALAM FICT INI!"

Teriak Piko menggelagar. Sang petugas penkaga sekolah cuma terheran – heran melihatnya dan dia menyadari sesuatu.

"EH? Nona lelaki?!"

Yap, itu menjadi hari terburuk bagi Piko karna Mengawasi Rin yang mempunyai akal licik dan Menjadi Nistaan sang Author(?) yang tak kalah liciknya

.

**Akita Neru**

Rin tersenyum licik saat melihat gadis didepannya merengek – merengek layak babu yang minta naik gaji(?) didepan nya seperti meminta sesuatu.

"Kembali kan _Handphone_ku!" ucap gadis itu, Neru.

"Wek, tidak akan! HAHAHAHA" ucap Rin licik sambil mengayun – ngayun kan benda yang saat ini ia pegang, _Handphone_ Neru. Jangan tanya lagi kenapa Rin bisa mendapatkan _Handphone_nya Neru.

"Oh ayolah kembalikan _Handphone_ Ku! Atau kau akan-"

"Hohoho bagaimana ya kalau handphone ini ku celup kan saja ke ember air pel? Oh pasti benda ini akan rusak hehe~~" ancam Rin dengan main – main dengan sigap hendak memasukan _handphone_ Neru kedalam ember berisi air untuk mengepel.

"UWWAHH! Mamakku keselek(?) Jangan! Kumohon! _Handphone is my soulmate in everywere and anywere_!" mohon Neru. Dia enggak bisa berbuat apa – apa kalau sudah menyangkut dengan _Handphone_ nya. Dia langsung lemah tanpa bisa melawan. Bisa dibilang, _Soulmate_. Sepertinya yang dia katakan tadi.

"Wueh! Keren banget kata – katanya! Sayang nya aku enggak ngerti bahasa inggris… sialan.. HAHAHA tapi itu enggak penting! Bebaskan aku dari hukuman hari ini. Dan _Handphone_mu akan Kembali~~~"

"Tapi itu tidak bi- "

"Oh.. kucelupkan langsung aja deh~~"

"Uwah kambing keserempet becak(?) _Please Don't_! Ya ya baiklah! Tolong jangan celupkan _Handphone_ku! Akan kucatat laporannya sekarang! Jangan – jangan! Kalau enggak ada _Handphone_ my Yayank tercayangku, aku bisa merana seumur hidup semati!, enggak makan berhari – hari, kehilangan semangat hidup, jadi Gila dan terakhir bunuh diri! Hu~~ jangan buat aku jadi janda(?)!"cegah Neru dengan gaya ehemlebayehem yang kelewatan dan latah nya gaje.. #dibanting Neru#.

'Alay banget sih nih orang, mana latah lagi. santai aja keles' batin Rin sweatdrop melihat Neru yang alay kelewatan dan latahnya.

"Oke deh. Tapi ada sesuatu lagi.." ucap Rin.

"WUAH!Babeh(?)! Apa lagi?!"

"Jangan beritau orang – orang soal ini. Mengerti?"

"Yaya cepat dong!" rengek Neru lagi.

"Wis – wis, ini nih santai aja kali.." ucap Rin sweatdrop. Ia berjalan kearah Neru yang berjarak sekitar 6 meter dari nya. Tapi naas, Rin terpleset kain pelnya sendiri dan tak sengaja melempar _Handphone_ Neru kearah Neru itu sendiri.

Alhasil, karna lemparan itu kencang dan mengenai telak kearah Neru, Neru pun Pingsan. Kasihan nasibmu Neru…

"Huah bagaimana mana ini? Ah panggil satpam terdekat(?) aja ah! Malas aku mengurusi dia" ucap Rin pergi sebentar memanggil satpam, dan setelah Memberitahu kepada satpam itu dan dimana letak Neru berada, Rin langsung pergi meninggal nya, tanpa ada rasa dialah yang merasa bersalah.

Bener bener dah Keterlaluan Si Rin dan Author(?) dalam Menindas orang..

**End of Flashback about the punishment.**

"Dan yang terakhir.. kau Mengerjai Mayu kan?" ucap Len sebagai akhir dari penjelasan.

Rin cuma menganga. Dari mana dia tau tentang hal itu?

"Da- dari mana kau tau? Apa mereka memberitau mu?" ucap Rin heran. Berarti, mereka mengingkari janji mereka dengan Rin dong.

"Tidak, kau pasti berpikir bahwa sekolah sekarang kosong. Tapi, tidak. Setiap sore di jam ini aku masih berada digedung untuk menyelesaikan tugas – tugas ku" jelas Len datar.

"ja- jadi, kau melihat semuanya?" tanya Rin berkeringat dingin.

"Jelas"

"Kau memberitau para guru tentang ini?"

"….Tidak"

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah, cepat kerjakan tugas mu. Kau mau cepat pulang bukan? Aku akan mengawasi mu hari ini. Jadi cepat" ucap Len.

"Ah i- iya! Huh dasar menyebal kan!" cibir Rin sembari mulai membersihkan kolam dengan pel.

Hening.

Rin melirik Len yang sedang berjalan disisi atas kolam berenang, dimana disana sudah ada kursi panjang yang biasa untuk duduk. (Some note: itu tuh yang biasa yang ada dikolam berenang sekolah yang ada dianime – anime, kan ada tuh biasa nya tempat buat kursi penonton. Yah disitulah Len duduk)

Terlihat ia mengeluar sesuatu dari tas nya, beberapa kembaran kerjanya tidak lupa dengan alat tulis. Rupanya, Len mengawasi Rin sembari mengerjakan tugas – tugasnya.

Uh.. Rin heran, kenapa akal licik yang sangat licik selicik iblis(?) nya saat ini tidak bekerja? Biasanya, saat – saat seperti ini, Rin langsung memdapat ide licik untuk mengerjai pengawasnya dan bebas dari hukumannya.

Tapi kali ini berbeda.

Rin sulit berpikir karna sesuatu. Dan jujur, itu mengganggu nya saat ini. Tapi, Rin masih belum mengerti apa itu.

Kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya?

(Kiiro :KYAAA! _IS SWEET_! #Lompat keatap(?)#. All :' ni orang gila banget sih' #sweatdrop#)

Rin segera menepis pikiran itu cepat – cepat dan mulai focus kembali dalam hukumannya. Entah, kali ini Rin tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa agar dia bisa bebas dari sini.

Mungkin kali ini, dia pasrah saja dalam hukuman nya hari ini.

"Hey.."

Rin terlonjak. Dengan muka agak memerah dia menoleh kepada si empu yang memanggilnya, Len.

"A- ada apa?" tanya Rin yang dia sendiri heran kenapa dia bisa gugup seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau diam saja hari ini? Kau terlihat aneh.." ucap Len dengan larut wajah heran.

"Aku enggak aneh kok! Yah, aku hanya tidak _mood _dalam melalukan hal yang macam – macam! I- itu saja!" jelas Rin sembari bergaya ala gadis _tsundere._

"Hmm.. begitu ya…"

Hening pun kembali terjadi. Keadaan yang kelewat canggung. Rin maupun Len tidak ada yang berbicara.

"Hey.." panggil Rin memecah keheningan yang ada.

"Hm?" balas Len pendek lagi.

"Namamu… L- len kan?" Tanya Rin. Memang dari awal sampai sekarang, Rin belum tau pasti nama sang ketua OSIS ini. Walaupun dia tau nama Len dari Mayu. Tapi dia hanya ingin memastikan apakah benar dia adalah Len yang dimaksud.

"Hm.. ya. Namaku Kagamine Len" jawab Len.

"O- oh… kau sudah tau namaku kan?" Tanya Rin lagi.

"Ya" balas nya pendek.

Hening kembali melanda hingga Rin selesai membersihkan kolam berenang.

"Wuah capek nya! Ini toh rasanya membersihkan ni kolam gaje yang meyusahkan! Puah enggak kebayang! Capek banget dah!" ucap Rin sambil meyeka keringat yang banyaknya seember(?). ups Authornya lebay.

"Hmm.. capek ya? Makanya kalau bersihkan kolam, jangan kabur" ucap seseorang yang pastinya Len.

"Huh berisik kau! Udah ya, aku mau ganti baju dulu" ucap Rin sembari pergi keruang ganti.

Len yang memperhatikan nya hanya tersenyum kecil.

**Skip time**

Rin berjalan keluar dari gedung sekolah sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Saat dia menengahkan kepalanya, dia melihat Len yang bersandar di pohon depan gedung sekolahnya.

"Kenapa.. kau masih disini?" tanya Rin heran.

"Menunggumu, soalnya keluar gerbang sekolah sendirian menurut ku cukup membosankan. Makanya aku menunggumu dulu" jelas Len dengan nada datar khasnya.

"Oh.. aku sih tidak keberatan! Ayo Len!" ucap Rin.

"Len?"

"Oh? Keberatan kupanggil begitu? Habis aku enggak terbiasa manggil nama orang lewat marga"

"Dasar tidak sopan…"

"Huh! Ce – cerewet!" ucap Rin memalingan wajah dari Len sembari pergi bersama Len keluar gerbang sekolah.

Dan kebetulan Mas kumis jawa yang melihat Rin dan Len ber adu mulut sambil berjalan bersama keluar gerbang bersama, membuat Mas kumis jawa patah hatinya.

Mas kumis jawa pun kembali pundung meratapi Kisahnya yang selalu gaje dan bergumam

"Hiks! Ternyata Neng deket sama ketua OSIS! Huh saingan saya terlau berat! Hiks kisah saya gaje(?) selalu gaje(?)! hiks!"

Dan itu menambah daftar chara yang yang dinistakan sang author(?).

**End Chapter 4**

**YAAPPP! Ending yang gaje! HAHAHA. Kiiro akui chapter kali ini sangat gaje dan humornya terlihat dipaksakan!yah mau gimana lagi ide Kiiro buntu banget! hehehe. Jadi jangan ragu untuk menkritik Kiiro hehehe.  
maaf kalau chapter kali ini mengecewakan. Tapi ngomong – ngomong, chapter 5 sudah dalam pengerjaan! Mungkin akan secepetnya update.. mungkin #ditabok#**

_**Saa**_**!, Balas review XD!**

**To CelestyaRegalyana:**

**HAhaha 'hujan turun lagi' itu lirik lagu? Hehe. Typo tida ada? Yokatta! Hahaha perut semakin sakit karna ketawa? Hahaha syukur deh kalau lucu.  
Nih udah lanjut! **

**To kiriko Alicia:**

**Ketemu Typo? Wuah Gomen! Kiiro lagi – lagi kurang teliti.. Eh? Senpai juga sering ada typo ya? Haha berarti kita sama! Hehe~~  
ho? RinxMas kumis jawa nya ditambahin? Hahaha enggak nyangka ada juga yang minat sama pair itu. Oke, Kiiro tamba- #dilempar Len# Hahaha.. yah skip ini dulu.  
dan nih udah lanjut XD.**

**To Hachipine la: **

**Hai Juga lA – chan! XD.  
enggak apa – apa kok enggak login. Memang Login disekolah emang bahaya. Tapi kalau disekolah Kiiro, buka Fanfiction aja lebih bahaya!. Ups, cukup curhatnya.  
Kurang Lucu? Ya memang kok Kiiro juga merasa begitu. Kiiro coba bandingan sama chapter lain aja. Masih lucuan chapter lain.**

**Eh? Fict lA – chan enggak garing kok! Kiiro sudah baca beberapa dan itu sukses bikin Kiiro ngakak! lA – chan enggak cupu! Jangan pundung dong -0-.**

**To momo:**

**Nih chapter berikutnya! Maaf terlambat. Karna, baru bisa update setelah UTS nih -_-  
eh kebayang Len ngawasin Rin? sudah ada nih! Semoga enggak ngecewakan momo! Hm… momo kebayang dibalik sikap dingin Len ya?... hm.. #Smirk# #dibazooka#**

**Ah.. tapi kayaknya enggak ada adegan itu deh…hm.. mungkin #diKeroyok Rin dan Len#  
Ah bercanda! Kita punya pikiran kacau yang sama momo! Dan Nih dah update ~~~**

**To SyifaCute:**

**Hai juga! Hehe, enggak apa apa kok enggak login. Yang penting review!  
Tenang, ini akan terus lanjut kok! Bikin Len lebih berbahaya? Hem.. bisa dipertimbangkan~~ #ditimpuk Len#  
er… tunggu janda Kiiro? #merinding# UWAh! Kiiro masih mau punya suami! #plak!# ups maaf Kiiro ngaco. Kiiro aja belum nikah haha. Oke, nih udah lanjut! XD.**

_**Arigatou Minna for the review!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mind to review, fav, and Foll?**_

**Rinlenlover02**


End file.
